Adopted? Me? No way!
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Hermione's Adopted. She doesn't want to tell anyone. What is her real name ? Will she tell her friends and find her family. The Malfoy's and Zabini's are spies but what does this have to do with Hermione. Will she find love where she least expects it. R&R . Rated in case of later chapters. But right now its T at the highest.
1. Introduction

_**Adopted Me? No Way!**_

***all rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Because if I owned Harry Potter Hermione would have ended up with either Draco or Harry. Enjoy the story.**

_**Intro**_

Hermione's Prov:

It was the end of 5th year and a lot had happened. From the loss of Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black .To the realization that I was adopted. I haven't told anyone yet. I figure it's just because I was not ready. But according to Dumbledore I was technically not adopted, but abducted. But for me I will be searching for my birth parents. But I can't help but wonder if I ever will find them. Because I do not even know my real name. Dumbledore himself doesn't even know it himself. He says that it is a heavily guarded secret. Dumbledore says that my true identity will reveal itself on my 16th Birthday. So I just have to be patient, and see what will happen in September.

Blaise's Prov:

Another year without my twin. My other half. I want her home. My mother and father say that she will return to us on our 16th birthday. But that isn't till September. Before she was taken there was a Glamour Spell placed on her so that no one will know that she is really a Zabini. And arranged to marry Draco Malfoy. She will flip if she is in Gryffindor. To speed up the process my parents are trying to track her down with the help of the aurrors. You see we are spies for the Order of the Phoenix. Both my family and Draco's are in the order. In school we acted like we were with all the Pureblood purism crap and that we supported Voldemolt. But we never did. But hopefully now that he has been defeated (my version he was killed 5th year) my twin sister can come home. If not for my sake then for Draco's. He has not been the same since she left. When not at school he is always looking out the window sighing whispering her name.

_Draco's Prov:_

I count the days until I see you again my love. They say that you will be able to come home now that Voldemolt is defeated. For me that day cannot come soon enough. For me, Mia has been my reason for living since we were in diapers. She is my best friend. But I wonder when she comes back, will she remember. Only having her home will we truly know? So now we wait and she will come home when the Glamour spell wears off.


	2. The Glamour Charm Wears off

_Glamour Charm wears off _

_Hermione's Prov:_

I wake up in the middle of June, and do my normal routine. All was going ok until after I was dressed in a cute purple tank and jean mini skirt. I dress totally different than from how I do at school. Well anyway, I looked into the mirror and saw something very unfamiliar. I had deep green eyes, jet black hair, slimmed down so that I was curvy in all the wright places and an olive skin tone. So I did what I thought was logical at the time. I screamed. My 'dad' came running up the stairs to see what had happened and then he saw my appearance. "Well, sweetheart it looks like your Glamour charm has come off. Why don't you send an owl to Professor Dumbledore and let him know." My 'dad' said.

Meanwhile at the Zabini manor while this was happening.

_Blaise's Prov:_

I rushed into my parent's room with an envelope in my hand. "Mom! Dad! She's turned back into Ava." I said excitedly. "Sweetheart who has been found? " My mom asked. "My sister, Ava Hermione Zabini." I answered. "Blaise how do you know this?" Dad asked me. "A letter came from Dumbledore." I said. "So I believe it is time to bring Ava Hermione home." Dad said. "But before we do you better tell Draco what has happened. She is his fiancée after all." Mom said. "You're right I'll floo him." I said.

**Malfoy Manor**

_Draco's Prov:_

I was walking into the parlor when the fireplace came to life. And out stepped my best friend, and future brother-in-law. "Hey dude, what's up?" I asked. "Draco, it's worn off. Ava is coming home. "Blaise said. "Blaise are you serious?" I asked. "Yes we got a letter from Dumbledore today. She is coming home. After so many years. And it's all thanks to Potter. Because he destroyed who was after my sister." Blaise said. " But, Blaise does she remember that part of her life?" I asked. "Drake, I honestly do not know. But we will find out soon." Blaise said.

**To be continued**


	3. The Truth

Hermione's 'parents' tell her the truth:

Hermione's Prov:

As I am wrighting this letter to Dumbledore I can't help but wonder to myself. Where and who are my real parents? What is me real name? I realise there are only a few people that can answer this question. And they are my family. So I start my letter to Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, _

_I would like to inform you that the Glamour Charm has worn off. With your help I would like to find my biological family. As soon as possible. If you could please do not tell this to anyone else but those involved. I await your reply._

_- Hermione Jane Granger_

I finished my letter and sent it off with Snowy my pure white owl. There was a knock on my door. "Hermione, dear. Breakfast is ready." Mum said. " I'll be down in a minute. Ok." I said. I walked down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. " Hermi?one, sweetie can you get that?" Dad asked. " Sure." I said. I opened the door. " Hello may I help you?" I asked the people in front of me. " I hope you and your parents can. " answered the woman. "Hermione who is at the door?" Mum asked coming over to the door. " Oh please come in." Mum said to our guests. There was a woman, a man that looked a little younger than my parents, a boy about my age (15) and two younger kids I'd say about 11 or 12.

Jane's prov:

"It's good to see you again Jane." Ann said. " You too." I answered embracing her. " So how is everything?" Ann Zambini asked. " Pretty 't complain." I said. " Well we don't mean to rush, but should we get down to it?" Ann said. " You're right." Richard said as we lead everyone into the parlor. " Hermione as we told you all these years we told you that you were adopted. But the fact is that we just took you in for a old friend of mine. And kept you safe all these years." I said. "So then who are my parents?" Hermione asked. " Well you see the Zabini's here?" I asked. " Yes, why?" Hermione asked. " They're your birth parents." Richard said.

Hermione was to stunned to speak for a little bit. So everyone just sat there in silence for some time.

To Be Continued


End file.
